


Unicorn Fingerpuppets

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I'm on the bus and my 4-year-old (nearly 5) won’t stop crying, except you just smiled at them and they did</p><p>Altered the prompt a bit but the spirit remains intact~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unicorn Fingerpuppets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BorrowedBlueBox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/gifts).



> I'm not sure why this popped up but it practically wrote itself with me chasing after the Muses. Also, shout-out to the adorable and epic BorrowedBlueBox for encouraging me to write kid!fic. This is what I was working on. :) 
> 
> Enjoy~

Chuck's, quite frankly, exhausted. Kitty is down to hiccups as well as the occasional long, loud whine but her discomfort with the new school is _very_ clear to Chuck. He'll be going to the one Mako recommended the first chance he has. 

That's when he noticed the absolute silence from his child. He looked down to see Kitty sucking on her fingers and staring intently. Chuck snapped his gaze to the same place and well—He doesn't think he can blame his sprog. The guy's ridiculously pretty and has a fingerpuppet; specifically Kitty's favorite, which is a unicorn. 

It didn't help that the man's smile was incredibly sweet. Kitty gurgled around her fingers and Chuck hummed in agreement. 

"You do that a lot? Make grumpy sprogs stop cryin' n carry puppets, I mean." Chuck asked as his daughter bounced in his lap because the pretty blond wiggled the puppet. 

"I do," came the reply with an even wider grin, "I teach at Shatterdome Elementary. Raleigh Becket." 

"Chuck Hansen. I'd shake yer hand but I don't want t' get her drool onya." He offered as Kitty hummed snatches of the Pacific Rim theme song. 

"Fair enough." Raleigh laughed as he dug in his bag and handed over a dark washcloth in a plastic baggie. "Here. I carry an arsenal of these things an' I figure lending one out isn't an issue." 

"Thanks." Chuck wiped his hands and then Kitty's face after he opened the packaging. "Hold on," Here Chuck's brow furrowed, "you said Shatterdome?" 

"Yeah. It's great." 

"Ye know a Mako Mori?" 

"Mako's my best friend." The brilliant smile is back and oh, **_oh_** how screwed he is; he's got a massive crush on _two_ people that Kitty adored. "We're, uh, not dating or anything." 

"'S fine even if you were. Mako's been my friend since my ol' man n I were assigned to Okinawa Air Base fer some joint exercises." Chuck admitted as Kitty stopped bouncing to turn her face against his shoulder, her fingers absolutely soaked with her own spit. He waited until they fell out of her mouth to gently clean them off and settled her in with her favorite plush of _Striker Eureka_. 

She loved the show, even if it was meant for kids nearly three times her age. Kitty was incredibly smart and far too precocious for her own good sometimes. Chuck'd had a hard time finding some place that wouldn't crush her playfulness while also challenging her mind. 

"Wait a sec... Mako said something about maybe admitting a new four-year-old into my class. That her?" 

"'M gonna kick her so hard when she meets me at my stop," Chuck grumbled as Kitty snuffled in her sleep. "She set this up." 

"Probably. My stop's not for another mile or so." 

"So's mine." 

"Pan Pacific Discreet Condos?" Chuck allowed his head to thunk against the bus seat with a long sigh. "Maks **did** set this up. I'm sorry." 

"Not yer fault. Mako's one sneaky chick when she wants somethin'." He cracked open an eye to look at Raleigh as he continues, "'Sides, this last school frankly sucked arse. They were haulin' Kitty away from all th' interestin' parts n patting her head like she wasn't smart enough." 

"Oh?" Raleigh questioned as the space between stops grew longer. 

"Yeah. Challenger's Deep or something like that. Utter bull, if ye ask me. Set up fer boys n that's about it." Chuck replied. Kitty wrapped her hand around Chuck's plain tan t-shirt and all he does is shift to accommodate her. "She's way better than what they wanted t' offer my sprog." 

"They're our rival school when it comes to teams and they suck." Raleigh agreed, causing Chuck to lift his head entirely and raise a brow at the assessment. "Mako tried to get in as a teacher; they flat-out told her that they already had someone lined up, only put out the job because it was _required_ of them. So... She set up Shatterdome and never looked back."

* * *

Kitty's first day isn't a disaster like every other school. For one, Mako herself showed up to do the tour guide. 

"Mako!" Kitty squealed as she raced across the non-slip floor. Today had been a costume day but not Striker; no, _had_ to be Lady Danger complete with fake chain sword. Chuck has gotten ridiculously good with craft foam, glue and spray-paint. Oh, and tulle: lots and lots of blue, red and golden tulle. He was just happy she agreed to wear shorts. 

"Why hello Lady Danger." Mako played along with every Jaeger Kitty could come up with but was particularly fond of the Danger one. "Ready for Kaiju?" 

"Uh-huh! Oh! Daddy met Mr. Raaaahleigh. Thinks he's pretty." Kitty succinctly informed Mako. Chuck slapped a hand over his face and dragged it down with a groan. "Oops. Supposed t' keep that one a secret. Sorry Daddy." 

"Yer lucky I love ye, little punk." He psuedo-growled and Kitty stood her ground as Chuck scooped her up with a fake roar. "Om-nom-nom, Jaeger tastes pretty good." 

"Daddy no!" Kitty's giggling and turning pink when Raleigh rounded the corner. "Hi Mr. Raaaahleigh." She's upside down in Chuck's arms, practically dangling the way she's leaning. 

"Ah. You must be Lady Danger. Need help with the Kaiju?" Raleigh played along as well, giving her a wink that she returned with both eyes closing. She hasn't quite gotten the wink down just yet. 

"No.~" Kitty sing-songed as she pressed a kiss to Chuck's cheek. "I got 'im." 

"Ded." He stuck out his tongue before he lolled his head to the side, peeking out of one eye as she giggled. "Get goin' Kitty. You're gonna be late." He pressed a goodbye kiss to her cheek and she gave one back. "Love ye." 

"Love ye too." Kitty barely managed the thick Australian accent Chuck has but she's been catching it from him too. It doesn't help that they go back to see Herc in Sydney 'burbs every chance they get. 

"I can handle the tour, Ms. Mori." Raleigh Becket offered his hand to Kitty and she took it without hesitation. 

"You only need to sign three lines and Kitty's here until sixth grade. We're certified by the Board of Education and are re-certifying in a year. Any questions?" Mako is all business and Chuck's about a second away from blushing bright red. 

"No." He remarked carefully as they traverse the hallway to the organized office. "Everything seems in order." 

"So Kitty likes it." She tilted her head and that's when the conversation turned casual like it did during thier weekly coffee break.

"She does." Chuck brightened as he adjusted. "Kitty picked out Danger cause she was super excited. Striker means she's good but defensive." 

"I'm glad. She's extremely bright and deserves the right amount of one-on-one."

* * *

**-Five Months Later-**

He'd managed to coax his old man into watching the little one while he face-planted into his bed. That date was even worse than the last and Chuck rolled over to stare at the crack in his ceiling. A knock on his door has Herc and Kitty peeking in. 

"Daddy?" 

"Yeah, baby." He propped himself up on his elbows to look her in the eye. 

"Did she not like you?" 

"Nah. Totally a Kaiju in disguise." Chuck murmured as he made space for Kitty to curl into his side. 

"I knew it." 

"Mmm-hmm. Think 'm gonna quit fer a bit. That okay with you?" He asked his daughter, expression serious. 

"Uh-huh." 

"You know, they say if ye quit lookin', son, they'll come to you." Herc offered as he bracketed Kitty after kicking off his slippers. 

They laid there for a while until Chuck slept with a lighter heart than he has in years.

* * *

Of course when he isn't actively looking, he constantly managed to run into either Raleigh or Mako. Cup of coffee, morning run... He gave Mako a long, meaningful stare as she bounced in place along the start of his usual route with an equally bouncy Raleigh. 

"I didn't know you ran. Sweet. Mako, c'mon!" Raleigh fired off in rapid Japanese. 

"Y'know, some people know what yer talkin' about in languages other than English?" Chuck drawls out as he passed them with his stretch routine. He flipped on his headset and ran until his legs felt like jam. Stretching out the muscles took enough time that Mako and Raleigh caught up to him on the street corner. 

He let out a long sigh but slipped into his favorite diner knowing that they're following him in. 

"Chuck my man!" Tendo called out cheerfully. "You brought friends?" 

"No. They _invited_ themselves t' your diner. _**I'm**_ here fer my usual." He huffed as he sat down. Mako shuffled into the seat across while Raleigh took the outside seat. 

"What's your usual?" Raleigh asked and really, really unfairly tilted his head like a puppy. 

"Coffee, sangas n soft-boiled eggs." He admitted under the sight of those enchanting blue eyes. 

"Awesome. Tendo, c'n I get that?" 

"Ye know him too? Nah, course y' do; he knows just about everyone here." Chuck shook his head at the question but gave Tendo a smile before he digs in. 

"What is it you do? Never asked." Raleigh asked while Chuck's in the middle of chewing a mouthful of sanga. 

He swallowed after a moment and says, "'M an engineer and workin' on my degree in robotics." 

"Impressive. Used to do construction but now I teach science at Shatterdome. Somethin' about always herding my co-worker's kids during bring your kid-to-work-day clicked. Quit and never looked back." Raleigh shrugged but grinned when Tendo brought out a basket full of bread ends. "Aww, Tendo, you're awesome. Greatest ever." 

"Thank your brother, punk. He insisted you get them." 

"He's in?" 

"Mm-mm. Taking care of Lisette; she's sick." came the fond reply. 

"Explains the text I got from Yan in a weird mix of French and English." Becket's lips pull into a cute moue and Chuck can thankfully blame his red on his run (this time). "Guess this means I need to make Mémé's soup?" 

"Yancy would appreciate it. Lizzy's been pining after her uncle's cooking." Tendo teased as he gave Mako a bowl with what smelled like umeboshi and egg in little squares. "You never drop by anymore, doll. I almost didn't have this." 

"My apologies," she laughed and Chuck's saved by the door opening for another regular. "Chuck?" 

"Hmm?" He's intently staring at his non-creamered coffee, part of him wanting to wriggle into the lives of his friends without breaking anything. 

"Deep thoughts before your coffee?" Mako teased and Chuck stuck out his tongue in retaliation. 

"Nah. Nothin' much. C'n you pass the creamer? Tendo uses th' good stuff." he said instead of what he wanted to blurt. 

"Of course."

* * *

He doesn't understand when Mako showed up with coffee at his office the next day. 

"Mako? What're you doin' here?" 

"Holy crap." 

"Hansen actually has a friend?" 

"She's cute. Wonder if she'd mind a hello." 

Chuck gritted his teeth and made a cut-throat gesture to his engineering co-workers while mouthing the words, 'Talk to her and I make your life a living hell.' 

"Bringing you coffee, silly." She said in Japanese, deliberately excluding his co-workers. "We need to talk." He drew her into his office, closing the door on curious faces. 

"About Kitty?" She'd been bringing home glowing reports. 

"No. She's wonderful. No problems at all and she's made good friends." Mako reassured and Chuck blew out a relieved breath. "Are you available for dinner?" 

"T'night? 'S Kitty's night with Dad so yeah, I guess. Jus' you n me?" He inquired as he searches for his favorite ceramic mug. 

"Well, not quite." 

"Huh?" Chuck's found his mug and he turned around to see Mako biting her lip. "Ye lost me." 

"Not on purpose, I assure you. It's complicated." She replied as she handed over the coffee. "You might want to set it down." 

"Sure." He poured it into the mug and set both cups onto the desk. "So...?" 

"I would like to talk where we aren't overheard. My apartment at 6 work for you?" She pointed out with a raised brow. 

"Alright. I'll see ye then." He opened the door for her and she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek in parting. Chuck smiled softly when she turned around at the elevator. "What're all of ye morons starin' at?! Get back t' work!" He snarled with his usual temper; they scatter like leaves in the wind at that.

* * *

Chuck scuffed his shoe against Mako's nekomata welcome mat, carrying Mako's favorite mochi from the only bakery that served them. She opened the door with her PJs on and made a 'gimme' gesture towards the mochi. 

"You're very thoughtful." Mako hummed as she invited him inside. He kicked off his boots and strolled into the living room. Raleigh's there, three bottles of Chuck's favorite grog sitting on the table, also in casual clothes. Chuck felt over-dressed until Mako pointed to the spare pair of PJ bottoms that he left here just in case. He changed and settled into the couch, giving one of the beers a pull. 

"So... What'd y'wanna talk about?" Chuck said upfront. He can't stand waiting. 

"We want to ask you if you would be interested in a triad." Raleigh leaned forward and looked him in the eye. 

Chuck almost spit out his mouthful of liquid. He swallowed roughly, eyes wide as he turned to Mako as confirmation. 

"My sentiments are the same. We can keep the relationships we have, Chuck, and we will be fine with that." Mako responded seriously. 

"Oh." Chuck needed some time to think it over before he said yes; specifically asking Kitty if she wouldn't mind Mako and Raleigh staying over more often. "I... I need to think it over. Talk with a few people." 

"Fair enough." Mako agreed as she settled onto the couch with Raleigh.

* * *

He brought it up to Kitty and his old man over the weekend dinner. 

"Kitty, Dad... Someone asked me out." he blurted out after they're on dessert. 

"Who?" Kitty and Herc both said in unison. 

"Uh, two someones, actually. Mako n Raleigh." Chuck scrubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at his finished bowl of ice cream. "Together." 

"You mean yer datin' 'em both?" Herc eventually inquired with Kitty nodding enthusiastically. 

"No." Confusion showed on thier faces and Chuck explained, "I wanted to ask you two first what you think." 

"You said no?" Kitty asked with a pout. 

"I didn't give an answer, Kitty-cat. Told 'em to wait." Chuck offered and she frowned. 

Kitty leaned forward and whispered, "I really like Mr. Raleigh and Mako."

"Me too, sprog." he whispered back with a smile. Herc gave him an approving nod. "Gonna call them now, okay?" 

"Yeah!" Kitty scrambled down from her chair and waited for Chuck to put her in his lap. 

He tapped the contact for Mako and it picked up right away. "Chuck?" 

"I've come to a decision." 

"Oh?" she's trying for distance but he can hear her voice quavering a bit. 

"Yes." 

"Yes to us dating?" Raleigh butted in with a hopeful tone. "Sorry, you're on speaker." 

Chuck started laughing with the corners of his eyes crinkling as he replied, "Sure." 

"Bring Kitty." Mako requested as she giggled. "We're going to marathon Pacific Rim seasons to bring in the new one. " 

"Yay!" Kitty squealed and Chuck watched his daughter with a fond look. This was what he was looking for; someone to engage his daughter and love her as much as he did.

* * *

They're all piled on the floor that's covered in cushions and throwing popcorn at the screen when a Kaiju shows up. Kitty's sleeping on Raleigh's chest, his arm curled protectively around her. 

"So, I never asked," Raleigh hummed as he laced his fingers with Chuck's. "What _is_ Kitty short for?" 

"Catherine Angela Hansen. Her Mum put her up for adoption but she's my biological daughter. Kitty's 'cause she communicated with meows until she was about three." Chuck murmured with a smile. 

"Oh. You still remember any of it?" 

"Plenty. Meow meow murrr ow mew mee-ew brrrp murow," he snickered after he said it, Mako stifling her giggles with her palm. 

"Okay, now I gotta know." 

"Means 'I love you to the moon and back'," Mako translated and Chuck felt brave enough to give Raleigh a peck on the cheek while he's quietly laughing. 

"Pretty good." Raleigh turned his cheek so that they're kissing on the lips. He leaned back with a faint noise of surprise. "Sorry. Didja want another one?" 

"Yeah." Chuck replied as he goes in for a kiss. He pulled away with a soft -snik- as Mako cupped his cheek and also kissed him. Kitty grumbled but didn't wake up, her breath settling back into a deeper rhythm as they all press soft kisses to her face and forehead. 

Chuck can't believe his own luck sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
